


Lucy's letters to her mother

by Zippy97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, Hope, Letters, Love, Other, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippy97/pseuds/Zippy97
Summary: It all started with a girl called Lucy Heartfilia.. she wrote to her mother... these are the letters..





	1. Letter one

Dear mother,   
Well where do I start...   
Today was a very interesting day to say the least...   
I woke up as normal, horologium helped me pick my clothes (as always) and I left for town.  
There I am walking down the main street looking in all the shops and something caught my eyes, there was a magic store... so me being me decided to have a look in there.   
You'll never guess what I found!!   
They had the spirt of canis minor in there, I know you don't know who he is, but he's this cute little white dog, and most celestial wizards keep one as a companion. After a bit of haggling I finally got the shop owner to drop him down to 19,000 jewles for me, I know a little expensive but I just had to have him...   
Then the nightmare started...   
There was a commotion in the centre of the pathway..   
Now at this point as you can imagine I'm getting a little bit curious on what it could be, then to my surprise I heared people saying 'the salamander' was in town.   
Then as my eyes met his, it felt like true love.. yes yes I know now that's not what it was... but just as I was getting closer to him, this rude (but quite cute) young man and his silly little blue cat ran into the circle of people that had gathered around him.   
That's when I saw it, just there in plain sight he was using a charm ring, but as you know once a charm is noticed it looses all of its control..   
So just as you thought me I thanked them both by buying them both a meal (who knew a young man and a cat could eat so much).   
Then just when I thought it was over... I'd found a nice quiet place to sit and read the newest issue of sorcerer weekly.. Then all of a sudden ' the salamander' jumps out behind me... at this point I was ready to scream, but I just told him I knew about the charm spell he used and that it would not work on my anymore..  
After hearing that he knew I was a wizard, and started telling me about this party he was having later on that night on his boat.. Then he invited me, at first I declined (thinking it was a bit weird and all) but he must have heared me mutter about fairytail as I was reading sorcerer weekly, and told me if I went he would put in a good word for me to join the guild as he was a wizard there... now you know I have dreamt about being a wizard in the fairytail guild since I was a little girl..   
At this point I was ecstatic and not thinking I decided to go to his party on the condition that I could join the fairytail guild..   
So as you can imagine I rushed home, changed into my most beautiful dress and had cancer cut my hair for me..   
When I got to boat it was all ready full of people, so I waited in a little side room..   
Then just as i was about to leave, that jerk came in a tried getting me to drink some wine, of course I knew it was a sleeping spell but as I tried to leave someone grabbed my arm..   
That was when I noticed what was going on.. this wasn't really a party boat I was on this was a slave ship and he was trying to kidnap me!   
They grabbed at me a threw my celestial keys into the river, then just as he was about to brand me that young man I met earlier came flying though the roof.. you won't belive this though, as soon as his feet touched the boat he stared being sick, so much for being saved!...   
Then before I could say anything I was flying though the air on the blue cat...   
It turns out he can transform and gain wings, but just as he was explain it too me we fell into the sea, slowly trying to pull myself to the surface I saw my keys and called Aquarius to send the ship to land.. ( but being the selfish brat she is, she decided to send me with it!)   
When we finally came ashore that was when it all changed... I went inside the boat to help the young man (his blue cat told me his name was natsu and the cat is in fact called happy, what a strange name for a cat) just as I was about to help I found out that natsu was the real 'salamander' from fairytail...   
He started eating fire in front of my eyes and before I knew it, he had taken on the ability of a dragon!!   
Now as you can imagine someone who uses charms as a form of magic has no power against a dragon and before I knew it the whole port was destroyed!..   
But that was when the best part happened the military came storming into the port to find out what had happened... and before I knew it natsu had grabbed my hand and we was on our way to the fairytail guild!! 

So hear I am now... on a train on my way to magnolia to meet the fairytail guild...   
But it's starting to get late now so I'm going to have to try to get some sleep before I get there.. 

I hope all is well with you and I will write again tommorw...   
Yours truly   
Your little girl...  
Lucy   
Xo


	2. Letter two

Dear Mother,   
So today was the day i met the fairytail guild... and let me tell you from now it's not what I expected...   
It started off, me, natsu and happy was walking through magnolia.. and as we got to the centre of the town there was this huge guild hall (yes it was fairytail!)   
When we arrived that was when the fighting all started but I'll tell you about that later.. I have to tell you about everyone first!..   
So there's loki, I've read alot about him in sorcerer weekly about him being the top ranked in 'the mage you want to have as your boyfriend' and about how much of a lady's man he is.. but I will be honest he seems abit vain and he always seems to have a different girl around, chatting to each one with the same line he said to the last..  
Theres the beautiful mirajane (she's even more beautiful in person!) she has such a kind caring voice and everyone in the guild seems to love her ( you can understand why, everytime I talked to her she always have a smile on her face)...  
There's gray.. he seems a bit of a strange one to be honest with you, but then again anyone would say that if a guy was walking around half naked most of the time.. he even asked me for my underware at one point because he lost his!   
There's cana, she seems abit quite at the moment but that's probably because everytime I see her she's drinking a barrel of ale...  
Anyway thats enough about everyone for now, your probably hoping I'm okay after I told you about the fighting, but it's okay it's nothing to worry about...   
Well I say that...   
So it was all abit strange, I walked into the guild hall, someone muttered about fairytail destroying something again and it all started..   
There was chairs flying everywhere.. tables all over the floor but just as cana was about to use her magic this massive giant like person stormed in..   
It turns out it was the master (makarov) he seems to have a type of magic that allows him to change his size on request, but as you can imagine just him showing up seemed to calm everyone down.   
Once everyone calmed down I had my first guild meeting.. a little bit interesting I will admit.. So basically it turns out fairytail are worse for there destructing that I first though...   
Makarov started saying about all the things the guild had done wrong recently, this being things from destroying half a town to walking around a town compleatly naked!..   
Abit of a nightmare I know.. but.. our spirts soon changed..   
Talking about that I had best go..   
Everyone's waiting for me so we can start our celebration drink as tomorrow I become a fully pledged fairy tail wizard!! 

Goodnight mother..   
I hope all is well and I will write to you soon..   
All my love   
Lucy   
xo


End file.
